Merlin Staffel 6 Episode 11: Before the Storm - deutsch
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Nach einer langen Trockenheit bedroht ein Feuer die Unterstadt. Merlin verwandelt sich in den alten Zauberer um sie zu retten.
1. Chapter 1

Camelot stöhnt unter der Glut der Sonne. Seit Wochen brennt sie unbarmherzig. Es hat schon lange nicht mehr geregnet. Die Pflanzen vertrocknen auf den Feldern, das Vieh verdurstet auf den Weiden. Die Stimmung ist angespannt. Die Menschen von Camelot ächtzen und schwitzen schon bei der geringsten Bewegung. Die sonst so beschäftige Stadt ist ruhig. In den Strassen und Gassen befinden sich kaum Menschen. Der Schloßhof ist bis auf wenige Personen leergefegt. Am Brunnen steht ein alter Mann. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet und stützt sich schwer auf einen Stock. Seine Haare sind weiß, lassen die dunkle Farbe jedoch noch erahnen. Er lehnt seinen Stock an den Brunnen und versucht den Eimer des Brunnens hochzuziehen um etwas zu trinken. Schwerfällig dreht er am Rad. Eine der Wachen sieht dem alten Mann dabei zu, Schweiß läuft über sein Gesicht. Dennoch reißt er sich zusammen und geht zu dem alten Mann herüber. Lächelnd übernimmt er das Hochkurbeln und reicht dem alten Mann den Eimer mit dem Wasser.

Der alte Mann nickt anerkennend und beugt sich über den Eimer um zu trinken. Die Wache nickt ihm zu und begibt sich zurück auf ihren Posten. Während er langsam trinkt, sieht sich der alte Mann um. Camelot, die stolze Burg. Die stolze Zitadelle des Königs Arthur Pendragon.

Inzwischen kommt der König mit seinem Diener an seiner Seite die Treppe herunter gelaufen. Arthur sieht besorgt zum Himmel. Schon wieder keinerlei Wolken am Himmel. Er seufzt und sieht Merlin an. Der schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Nebeneinander laufen sie am Brunnen vorbei in Richtung des Ausgangs zur Unterstadt. Der König will sich selbst ein Bild über die Wasservorräte machen. Als sie den Brunnen passieren sieht der alte Mann in ihre Richtung. Augenblicklich stellen sich Merlins Nackenhaare auf. Er hält in der Bewegung inne und sieht sich zu dem alten Mann um. Als sich die Blicke Merlins und des alten Mannes treffen, verstärkt sich das seltsame Gefühl noch. Er bekommt bei heißen Temperaturen und sängender Sonne eine Gänsehaut. Er macht einen Schritt auf den alten Mann zu. Er hat ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen und doch kommt er ihm bekannt vor. Wer ist das? Als er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachen will, hält ihn etwas fest. Er dreht sich um, es ist Arthur, der seinen Arm gefasst hat. "Merlin, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Bekanntschaften. Komm schon." Dann hat sich Arthur auch schon wieder dem Ausgang zugewandt und eilt davon. Merlin zögert noch. Der Alte erscheint ihm doch zu seltsam. Als er jedoch das nun ärgerliche erneute Rufen seines Königs vernimmt "Merlin!", dreht auch er sich um und läuft schnellen Schrittes seinem König nach. Beide verlassen den Schloßhof.

Augenblicklich verfinstert sich der Blick des Alten. Sein Lächeln erstirbt. In seinen Augen steht das pure Böse. Grimmig ergreift er seinen Stab und stützt sich auf ihn. Langsam läuft er ebenfalls in Richtung Ausgang. Schwer keuchend schleppt sich der alte Mann aus dem Schloßhof und durch die Unterstadt. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt setzt er seinen Weg in den nahegelegen Wald fort. Sobald er außer Sichtweite aller Einwohner der Stadt und seiner Wachen ist, wird der alte Mann schneller. Die grauen Haare bekommen nach und nach ihre schwarze Farbe wieder. Der Gang des Alten wird aufrechter, nahezu jugendlich. Dann hält er inne und dreht sich um. Die schwarzen Kleider, die eben noch zu groß um seinen Körper schlackerten, schmiegen sich jetzt perfekt an seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Als er aufsieht funkelt das Böse in seinen Augen. Es ist Mordred! Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers stellte er eine Verkörperung des Bösen da. Er grinst fies.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin und Arthur befinden sich inzwischen in den Katakomben auf dem Weg zur unterirdischen Quelle, die das Schloß speist. Merlin trägt eine Fackel. Schweigend laufen sie nebeneinander. Beide genießen die Kühle, die hier unten herrscht. Als sie die Quelle erreichen, sieht Arthur hinein. Die sonst so starke sprudelnde Quelle ist nur noch ein Rinnsal. Arthur ist geschockt und sieht entsetzt zu Merlin auf. "Merlin, wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir das Wasser rationieren." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Komm, die anderen Ritter müssten ebenfalls gleich von ihrer Patrouille zurücksein. Ich hoffe sie haben bessere Neuigkeiten, was die Flüsse und Seen in Camelot betrifft." Merlin nickt. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Rückweg. Bevor sie den Ausgang der Katakomben erreichen, dreht sich Merlin zu Arthur. "Arthur? Vielleicht, also ich könnte vielleicht helfen. Ihr wisst schon, ich könnte sicherlich einen Regen rufen." Arthur hält inne und sieht ihn an. "Und das ginge so einfach?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich müsste irgendwo weit oben im Schloß stehen. Vielleicht auf einem der Türme und ich wäre zu sehen.." Arthur hebt die Hand und legt sie Merlin auf die Schulter. "Merlin, im Notfall wäre dies sicherlich ein Ausweg. Aber noch sollte es nicht von Nöten sein. Irgendwann wird es schon wieder regnen und noch haben wir ein paar Vorräte." Er lächelt. "Aber Merlin? Danke für dein Angebot." Merlin nickt, dann verlassen sie zusammen die Katakomben. Als sie die Tür öffnen, werden sie von der hellen Sonne geblendet und die Hitze schlägt ihnen ins Gesicht. Merlin grinst. "Spricht etwas dagegen, dass ich eure Rüstung in Zukunft hier unten poliere?" Arthur lacht auf. "Aber erst nachdem du mein Bett nach hier unten geschafft hast." Schnellen Schrittes laufen beide in Richtung Zitadelle.

Sie schlendern in den Schloßhof und bleiben am Brunnen stehen. Plötzlich und unerwartet, dringt eine fremde Stimme in ihren Geist. "Merlin! Merlin antworte! Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst!" Merlin sieht zu Arthur auf, der sich an seinen Kristall fasst. Diese Stimme! Sie kommt ihm bekannt vor. Er sieht auf. "Das ist Mordred! Ich..." Merlin fasst Arthurs Hand und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht! Lasst ihn nicht wissen, dass Ihr ihn hören könnt. Lasst mich mit ihm reden." Arthur nickt und Merlin schließt die Augen. "Mordred! Was willst du?" "Was könnte ich schon wollen! Du und dein König, ihr beide habt mir alles genommen, was mir etwas bedeutet hat und genau das werde ich dir und Arthur zurückzahlen! Ich werde dir Stück für Stück wegnehmen, was dir etwas bedeutet! Camelot, die Menschen von Camelot, die Tafelrunde, Gaius, deine Königin und deinen König! Du wirst denselben Schmerz fühlen wie ich! Ich werde Camelot zertreten wie eine Laus! Ich werde Camelot und Arthur vernichten! Und du wirst dabei zusehen!" Ein grausiges Lachen folgt einem unangenehmen Gefühl in Merlins Kopf und Magen. Er geht in die Knie. Arthur hat sich inzwischen den Wachen zugewandt und eine Patrouille zusammenstellen lassen. Mordred ist in der Nähe und er will ihn nicht entwischen lassen. Zusammen mit einigen Rittern eilt er aus dem Schloss. Merlin hat sich aufgerappelt und eilt ihm nach.

Vor den Stadttoren angekommen, ruft Merlin ihn erneut. "Mordred, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Menschen von Camelot etwas antust! Zeig dich! Komm raus und stell dich mir!" Als Antwort erhält er nur ein lautes Lachen, dass ihm durch Mark und Bein geht. Aber es ist nicht in seinem Kopf. Merlin und Arthur sehen gleichzeitig in Richtung Wald. Von dort kommt das Lachen. Per Handzeichen weist Arthur seine Männer ein, dann zieht er sein Schwert. Mit Merlin an seiner Seite durchsuchen der König und seine Männer das Unterholz. Vergebens, Mordred ist weg.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur steht in seinem Zimmer am Fenster und sieht hinaus. Gwen stellt sich hinter ihn und küsst seinen Nacken. "Arthur, was ist los?" Arthur dreht sich um und nimmt sie in die Arme. "Gwen, es ist nichts." Er lächelt gezwungen. "Ach Arthur, du bist ein so schlechter Lügner." Jetzt lächelt er wirklich. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nur nicht beunruhigen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Diese Trockenheit.." Er schüttelt den Kopf. Gwen lächelt und küsst ihn. "Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber das ist es doch nicht, hmm?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, das ist nicht alles. Mordred, ich habe heute seine Stimme gehört. Er hat Merlin per Gedankenrede gerufen und ich konnte dank des Kristalls mithören. Er war hier, er war ganz nah. Und wir haben ihn doch nicht gefasst." Er schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Gwen, er war hier." Gwen küsst ihn. "Arthur. Und dennoch hat er hier keinen Schaden angerichtet oder jemanden getötet. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so mächtig, wie wir dachten. Er fürchtet dich und deine Männer. Deshalb habt ihr ihn nicht erwischt." Arthur seufzt. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich hoffe, du hast Recht." Dann küsst er sie erneut. "Wir müssen zum Treffen der Tafelrunde." Und wie zur Untermauerung klopft es an der Tür. Merlin tritt ein. Er sieht zu Gwen und Arthur auf. "My Lord, My Lady, Ihr werdet im Thronsaal erwartet." Arthur nickt und ergreift Gwens Hand. Beide treten hinaus auf den Flur. Merlin folgt ihnen.

"Arthur, kann ich bitte mit Euch reden?" Arthur hält inne und sieht Gwen an. Sie lächelt und nickt ihm zu. "Ich werde schon mal vor gehen." Dann dreht sie sich um und läuft in Richtung des Thronsaales davon.

Arthur dreht sich zu Merlin um. "Komm, lauf neben mir. Wir müssen uns beeilen, wir werden erwartet." Merlin macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Nebeneinander laufen sie in Richtung Thronsaal. "Also Merlin, was ist los?" Merlin zögert, dann beginnt er leise zu erzählen. "Arthur, vorhin. Mordred, ich mache mir große Sorgen. Er war so dicht beim Schloss." "Merlin, ich mache mir auch Sorgen." "Das ist nicht alles. Vorhin, ich habe für einen Augenblick seine Macht gespürt. Sie war so gewaltig, so unglaublich groß. Ich habe sie bis in mein Innerstes gespürrt." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Und da ist noch was. Was wollte er hier? Was war der Grund für seinen Aufenthalt?" Arthur hält inne. "Merlin, er mag mächtig sein. Aber er wird niemals gegen Camelot siegen. Niemals wird sein Hass unsere Liebe vernichten. Merlin, aber du hast Recht, ich weiß nicht, was er hier wollte." Merlin schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Aber Ihr habt ihn doch gehört. Ihr habt seine Drohnungen gehört..." "Merlin, ich werde alles erdenkliche tun, um die Menschen von Camelot zu beschützen. Wir werden die Wachen verdoppeln. Ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen. Aber er wird uns nicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Denn das ist es, was er will. Und das werden wir nicht zulassen." Dann muss er unwillkürlich lächeln. "Merlin, erinnerst du dich? Wir haben so einiges. Wir haben mich und wir haben dich. Das waren deine Worte." Er grinst. Merlin lächelt ebenfalls unwillkürlich zurück. Arthur legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Und jetzt komm. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Er nickt ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann laufen beide Seite an Seite in Richtung Thronsaal.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Königin steht vor der Tür zum Thronsaal und wartet auf den ihr nachfolgenden König. Merlin ist ebenfalls eingetroffen. Er nickt beiden zu und öffnet die Tür. König und Königin betreten den Thronsaal.

Sie werden bereits erwartet. Dier Plätze der Tafelrunde sind fast voll besetzt. Alle Anwesenden erheben sich, als das königliche Paar eintritt. Nachdem sich König und Königin gesetzt haben, setzen sich auch alle anderen Mitglieder der Tafelrunde.

Neben der Königin sitzt Sir Leon. Neben dem König sitzt Gaius. Merlin steht wie immer etwas abseits hinter seinem Freund und König. Dem königlichen Paar gegenüber sitzen Sir Galahad und Sir Percival nebeneinander. Neben Sir Percival befindet sich auch der einzige leere Platz an der Tafelrunde. Er gehört Sir Gwaine, der sich noch immer im Königreich von Königin Annis befindet.

Sir Leon erhebt sich und eröffnet die Tafelrunde. Er sieht durch den Kreis der Ritter und zurück zu seiner Königin und seinem König. "Hiermit eröffne ich die Tafelrunde. Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um aktuelle Probleme zu besprechen. Allem voran geht es um die Trockenheit." Er setzt sich. Bevor einer der Ritter sich erheben kann, ergreift der König selbst das Wort. "Freunde und Ritter, natürlich ist die Trockenheit und die damit einhergehende Wasserknappheit eines der wichtigen Themen. Dennoch möchte ich zuerst auf ein anderes Problem eingehen." Er hält inne und sieht in die Runde. "Wie Euch allen bekannt ist, verstärken sich die Hinweise, dass Mordred zurückgekehrt ist und Camelot bedroht. Seit heute, bin ich mir dessen sogar sicher. Mordred selbst war in der Stadt." Ein unruhiges und erstauntes Gemurmel erhebt sich. "Leider waren die Wachen und ich nicht in der Lage ihn zu ergreifen. Daher möchte ich zunächst an eine erhöhte Umsicht und Vorsicht appellieren. Ich werde die Wachen verdoppeln, dennoch bitte ich hier jeden Einzelnen um erhöhte Wachsamkeit." Er sieht erneut in die Runde, dann setzt er sich wieder und lächelt Gwen an.

Einer der Ritter erhebt sich. "Das sind in der Tat beunruhigende Nachrichten. Leider kann ich keine besseren hinzufügen. Ich habe heute die Patrouille geleitet. Wir haben im Königreich nach den Wasserreserven Ausschau gehalten. Das gesamte Land ächzt unter der anhaltenden Dürre. Teile der Felder sind bereits vertrocknet. Die Seen und Flüsse führen nur noch wenig Wasser. Ich fürchte, wenn es nicht bald regnet, werden Teile sogar ganz austrocknen." Er nickt seinem König zu und setzt sich wieder. Arthur seufzt und fügt noch hinzu. "Das kann ich nur bekräftigen. Ich habe mir heute persönlich den unterirdischen Brunnen und Wasserspeicher der Stadt angesehen. Wir haben noch ein paar Reserven, aber der Brunnen selbst ist eher ein Rinnsaal als ein Brunnen."

Jetzt erhebt sich auch Sir Galahad. "Ich habe ebensowenig gute Nachrichten, wie Ihr. Die Trockenheit lässt die Menschen unruhig werden. Sollte jetzt noch ein Teil der Ernte wegen der Trockenheit ausfallen, werden sie sich kaum noch beruhigen lassen." Er setzt sich wieder. Arthur stimmt ihm zu. "Dass ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Eine große Spannung liegt über Camelot. Nur ein Funke genügt um die Menschen aufzuregen. Ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht. Wir werden zuerst das Wasser rationieren. Keine Verschwendung mehr. Und ich werde mich mit Königin Annis und unseren anderen Verbündeten in Verbingung setzen und sehen ob ich einige Nahrungsvorräte ankaufen kann. Dann sollten wir zumindest auf eine schlechte Ernte vorbereitet sein."

Nun erhebt sich der größte aller Ritter, Sir Percival. "Ich möchte noch einmal auf Mordred zurückkommen. Ihr sagtet, er war hier? Und wir reden über Ernten und Wasser? Was hat er getan? Was hat er hier gewollt? Ich finde, wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass er ein mächtiger Zauberer ist. My Lord, wo genau habt Ihr ihn angetroffen. Hat er etwas gesagt? Bitte, zuerst kommt die Sicherheit, eure Sicherheit. Und dazu müssen wir mehr daüber wissen." Er sieht in die Runde und setzt sich.

Arthur erhebt sich jetzt und beginnt zögerlich. Darüber hat er nicht nachgedacht. Wie soll er ihnen erklären, dass er Mordred in seinen Gedanken gehört hat? Schwierig. "Ritter und Freunde. Leider weiß ich nicht, was Mordred hier wollte. Aber was auch immer es was, es war nichts Gutes. Aber ich kann Euch beruhigen, er hat hier weder jemandem geschadet oder etwas zerstört. Er war einfach nur hier. Ich denke, er war hier um uns Angst zu machen. Und genau das hat er offensichtlich auch geschafft. Seht Euch um. Kaum fällt der Name Mordred, verfallen alle in Panik. Ich sage, lasst uns ruhig bleiben. Wir werden ihn fangen und dann wird er seine gerechte Strafe für alles was er getan hat, erhalten. Aber wir werden uns nicht von ihm einschüchtern oder Angst einjagen lassen. Ich weiß, dass er in Camelot war, denn ich habe ihn gehört. Aber nicht einmal ich habe ihn zu Gesicht bekommen." Dann atmet er tief durch und blickt sich kurz zu Merlin um, bevor er fortfährt. "Er hat mir und Camelot gedroht. Er hat mir und Camelot mit Vernichtung gedroht. Aber dass sollte niemanden wirklich überraschen. Aber es wird ihn überraschen, dass wir uns nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen werden." Mit den Worten setzt er sich wieder. Betretenes Schweigen folgt.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin ist in der Waffenkammer. Er schwitzt. Mit seiner Hand wischt er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann wendet er sich wieder der Rüstung seines Königs zu. Er hält sie hoch und lässt das durch das Fenster einfallende Licht sich darin reflektieren. Da ist noch ein kleiner Fleck. Er steht auf um ein weiteres Tuch zu holen, als sich das Licht im Zimmer plötzlich verdunkelt. Er sieht zum Fenster hinaus. Wolken! Dicke dunkle Wolken ziehen sich über Camelot zusammen. Es wird jeden Augenblick anfangen zu regnen! Wie lange hat er darauf gewartet, endlich eine Abkühlung und Regen! Sofort ist das Tuch und die Rüstung vergessen. Er eilt zum Fenster und öffnet es.

Über dem Schloss hat sich eine dicke Wolkenwand aufgetürmt und verdeckt sie sengende Sonne. Gleichzeitig kommt ein frischer kühler Wind auf. Merlin steckt den Kopf hinaus und genießt den kühlen Luftzug. Schon peitscht ein erster Lichtblitz durch die Wolkenmasse. Da braut sich ein Sturm zusammen, ein gewaltiger Sturm. Erneut zuckt ein Blitz durch die Wolken, dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen. Das Gewitter befindet sich fast über der Stadt.

Das Gewitter ist inzwischen tatsächlich zu einem großen Sturm herangewachsen. Blitze zucken durch die Luft und werden gefolgt von lautem Donnern. Dazu weht ein starker Wind. Aber, noch immer regnet es nicht. Die Straßen Camelots sind nahezu leergefegt. Die Bewohner haben sich in ihre Häuser zurückgezogen und warten sehnsüchtig auf den Regen. Der Wind hat sich erneut verstärkt und fegt jetzt durch die Gassen und Straßen. Er wirft Marktstände um und zerrt an den Kleidern und Umhängen der letzen verblieben Menschen auf der Straße.

Erneut zuckt ein Blitz durch die Luft und schlägt in einem der Häuser in der Unterstadt ein. Aufgrund der langen Trockenheit steht das strohgedeckte Dach des kleinen Hauses sofort in hohen Flammen. Der starke Wind peitscht das Feuer noch an und treibt es bereits auf das nächste Haus zu. Panisch laufen die Bewohner des Hauses auf die Straße. Zusammen mit der Wache bilden sie eine Menschenkette zum Brunnen. Aber sie können gar nicht genug Wasser in die Eimer füllen, wie die Flammen höher lodern.

Sir Leon kommt mit ein paar Rittern hinzu und schließt sich ebenfalls der Menschenkette an. Dann springt das Feuer zum nächsten Dach über, sofort steht auch dieses komplett in Flammen. Sir Leon hält inne. Dann wendet er sich einem der Ritter zu. "Lauf und schlag Alarm. Wir brauchen hier jeden Mann und jede Frau, wenn wir das Feuer unter Kontrolle bringen wollen." Der Ritter nickt und läuft ins Schloss hoch. Wenig später hört man die Alarmglocke Camelots tönen. Weitere Ritter kommen in die Unterstadt gelaufen und schließen sich der Menschenkette an. Wassereimer werden gefüllt und zum Feuer durchgereicht, leere Eimer kommen denselben Weg zurück. Aber es nützt nichts. Ein Haus nach dem Anderen geht in Flammen auf. Und zu Allem Überfluß zucken bereits weitere Blitze durch die Luft und lassen an weiteren Stellen in der Unterstadt Feuer ausbrechen.

Zu Sir Leon sind inzwischen auch Sir Galahad und Sir Percival geeilt. Atemlos erreichen sie die Unterstadt. Sir Leon dirigiert inzwischen die Menschenmassen. Er hat weitere Menschenketten zu Brunnen aufgebaut und überwacht die Löscharbeiten. Als die beiden Ritter bei ihm eintreffen, atmet er durch. "Sir Galahad, Sir Percival, gut dass ihr hier seid. Sir Percival, Ihr müsst die Evakuation der Unterstadt in die Wege leiten. Wir können das Feuer nicht aufhalten. Die Trockenheit hat die Häuser anfällig gemacht. Es genügt ein Funke und ein weiteres Haus steht in Flammen. Wir können die Feuer nicht löschen, wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren zu retten was zu retten ist. Das heißt, zuerst die Straße freihalten und die Menschen hier herausschaffen. Und dann müssen wir das Übergreifen auf weitere Häuser möglichst verhindern. Notfalls müssen wir eine Schneise schlagen." Der große Ritter nickt und verschwindet mit einer Handvoll Männer. "Sir Galahad, Ihr müsst den König über das Ausmaß der Feuer informieren." Auch Sir Galahad nickt, dann rennt er den Weg zum Schloß wieder hinauf vorbei an schwitzenden Männern und Frauen, die sich leere und gefüllte Eimer zureichen. Vorbei an weindenden Kindern und verzweifelnden Alten, die zusehen müssen, wie alles was sie beitzen durch die Flammen verzehrt wird.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohne die Menschen weiter zu beachten läuft Sir Galahad weiter. Einer der Alten, ein alter Mann in schwarz gekleidet mit grauen Haaren, hat sich zu ihm umgedreht. Seine Augen blitzen bösartig. Nut mit größter Anstrengung schafft er es aufzustehen. Langsam und schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt, läuft er dem Ritter nach. Als er gerade in den Schloßhof einbiegt, sieht er gerade noch wie der Ritter in der Zitadelle verschwindet. "Lauf nur, lauf zu deinem König!" Dann sieht er sich um. Der Schloßhof ist menschenleer. Sämtliche Wachen und Ritter befinden sich in der Unterstadt um zu retten was zu retten ist. Er lächelt bösartig. Seelenruhig durchquert er den Schloßhof und steigt die Stufen der großen Treppe hinauf. Dann verschwindet auch er im Schloß.

Inzwischen betritt Sir Galahad Arthurs Gemächer. Der König steht am Fenster und sieht entgeistert auf die brennende Stadt hinunter. Als der Ritter eintritt, dreht er sich um. "Sir Galahad, wie sieht es aus? Bekommen wir das Feuer unter Kontrolle?" Der Ritter schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht My Lord. Sir Leon und Sir Percival beginnen in diesem Moment mit der Evakuation der Bevölkerung. Das Feuer, es wütet unaufhaltsam durch die Straßen und verschlingt alles." Der König seufzt. "Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas tun. Wenn es doch nur endlich regnen würde." Dann nickt er dem Ritter zu. "Geh wieder zu ihnen, sie werden jede helfende Hand brauchen. Ich komme gleich nach." Sir Galahad verneigt sich und verlässt das Zimmer. Gwen, die im Nebenzmmer war, kommt herein. "Arthur? Arthur, was willst du tun?" Der König sieht wieder aus dem Fenster. Überall steigt dunkler Rauch in den Himmel empor. Noch immer zucken Blitze durch die Luft, noch immer heizt der starke Wind das Feuer an. "Wir müssen die Menschen, die ihr Haus und ihren Besitz verloren haben, unterbringen und versorgen."

Der Alte in den dunklen Kleidern hat sich die Treppe eines der Türme hochgequält. In diesem Moment öffnet er die Tür. Wind schlägt ihm entgegen und der Geruch von Verbranntem. Er läuft die letzten paar Stufen nach oben, dann steht er oben auf dem Turm. Er tritt an die Brüstung und sieht hinunter. Was für ein Anblick. Mehrere kleinere und einige größere Feuer fressen sich durch die Unterstadt. Überall laufen Menschen und versuchen die Feuer aufzuhalten, wie Ameisen wimmeln sie hilflos umher. Ihre Löschversuche scheitern kläglich. Weiter hinten kommt eine erste größere Menschengruppe den Weg zur Zitdelle hochgelaufen. Es sind fast ausschließlich Kinder und Alte, die erste Gruppe der Evakuierten. Der Alte lächelt vergnügt. Was für ein Schauspiel. Dann wendet er sich der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Turmes zu. Sein Blick fällt jetzt genau in den Schloßhof und auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Seite der Zitadelle. Er sieht genau in die Gemächer des Königs. Er hebt die Arme und weitere Blitze zucken durch die Luft.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin hat inzwischen ebenfalls alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich auf den Weg zu Arthurs Gemächern gemacht. Kurz nachdem Sir Galahad das Zimmer verlassen hat, ist er dort eingetroffen. Besorgt sieht er von Arthur zu Gwen. Plötzlich klirrt es laut und die Fensterscheibe geht zu Bruch! Ein Blitz ist durch das Fenster gestoßen und hat das Bett des Königs in Brand gesteckt. Sofort strömt dicker Qualm durch das Zimmer und macht das Atmen nahezu unmöglich. Schon lodern erste Flammen. Merlin greift sich beherzt eine Decke und versucht sofort das Feuer zu ersticken. Zusammen mit Arthur breitet er die Decke darüber aus. Geschafft, die Flammen sind erstickt.

Beide drehen sich zu Gwen um. Sie hustet. Dann zeigt sie mit dem Finger auf das Bett. Die beiden Männer drehen sich wieder zum Bett um, um festzustellen, dass das Feuer sich nun durch die Decke gefressen hat. Entsetzt sehen sich Merlin und sein König an. Das ist unmöglich. Die Flammen waren verloschen. Arthur sieht sich um und ergreift einen mit Wasser gefüllten Krug, der auf dem großen Tisch steht. Mit Schwung gießt er den gesamten Inhalt auf das Feuer. Die Flammen erlischen erneut. Bevor sie jedoch aufatmen können, hören sie ein Zischen...ein Knistern.. Die Flammen, sie erheben sich erneut. Unwillkürlich macht Arthur ein Schritt vom Bett weg. Er sieht zu Merlin. Der junge Zauberer hebt seine Hand und spricht die Worte "Forp fleoge!" [The fires go out.] Als sich die Farbe seiner Augen ändert, erlischt die Flamme. Und kehrt auch nicht zurück. Besorgt sieht er erst Arthur dann Gwen an. "Das war magisches Feuer. Dieses Gewitter ist keinen natürlichen Ursprungs. Deshalb bekommen es eure Männer auch nicht unter Kontrolle."

Arthur ist noch immer verblüfft. "Und jetzt? Kannst du es aufhalten?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Um so viele Feuer auf einmal aufzuhalten, braucht es tatsächlich Regen. Es ist alles so ausgedörrt. Um jedes Haus, jeden Stall, jeden Holzstapel einzeln zu löschen, bräuchte ich Tage. Bis dahin steht die restliche Unterstadt in Flammen. Dass würde alles viel zu lange dauern." Arthur nickt. "Also brauchen wir Regen. Und wir müssen diesen Zauberer finden. Es ist doch ein Zaubereiangriff? Oder nicht?" Merlin nickt. "Das ist es. Und ich bin mir sicher, wir wissen bereits, wer der Verursacher ist. Mordred." Arthur sieht ihn zweifelnd an. "Mordred? Wie kommst du darauf?" Merlin macht einen Schritt auf seinen König und seine Königin zu. "Um dieses Gewitter heraufzubeschwören bedarf es großer Zauberkraft. Und wir wissen, dass er bereits hier war. Vielleicht ist er zurückgekehrt? Denkt nur an seine Drohungen. Bitte Arthur, Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein." Arthur nickt. "Also schön. Zuerst sollten wir uns persönlich ein Bild von der Lage machen." Er nickt Merlin zu und wendet sich zu Gwen. "Gwen, bitte bleib hier im Schloss. Du musst dich zusammen mit Gaius um die Verwundeten und Evakuierten kümmern." Gwen nickt. "Natürlich. Jetzt geht schon." Besorgt sieht sie Merlin und Arthur das Zimmer verlassen. Dann fasst sie sich ein Herz und eilt in Richtung von Gaius Gemächern aus dem Zimmer.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Alte Mann hat den Turm inzwischen wieder verlassen. Mit großem Vergnügen hat er dabei zugesehen, wie Arthur und Merlin gemeinsam versuchten seine Flammen zu löschen. Und dann hat er es gesehen. Er hatte es erwartet, aber es zu sehen, hat ihm dennoch einen seltsamen Stich in sein bereits totes Herz versetzt. Merlin hat Zauberei eingesetzt! In Gegenwart des Königs und der Königin. Als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Zusehen, wie der König die Zauberei seines Dieners toleriert, hat seinen Hass auf Merlin und Arthur nur noch mehr entfacht. Genau dass war es, was er sich immer gewünscht hat. Magie benutzen zu dürfen im Angesicht des Königs. Aber seit Karas Hinrichtung wünscht er nur noch eines zu sehen. Arthurs Tod. Aber dazu muss er zunächst Merlin loswerden. Er grinst. Als er sich umsieht, läuft er bereits durch die verrauchten Gassen der Unterstadt vorbei an den Menschenketten. Für einen Alten hat er einen zügigen Schritt an sich, der sich im Angesicht des Stadttores noch beschleunigt.

Als er das Tor durchschritten hat, dreht er sich ein letztes mal um. Mit Genugtuung sieht er die Rauchsäulen über Camelot. Er grinst fies und als er seine Hände erneut hebt, lockern die Wolken auf. Der Wind ebbt ab. Und die Sonne kehrt zurück um mit erbarmungsloser Hitze zu brennen. Dann ruft er Merlin in seinen Gerdanken. "Merlin, wie gefällt dir mein Schauspiel?"

Merlin, der sich an der Seite seines Königs befindet, hält inne. Er sieht zu Arthur, der ebenfalls stehen bleibt. Beide befinden sich im Schloßhof und sind auf dem Weg in die Unterstadt um mit Sir Leon zu reden und sich ein Bild über die Lage zu verschaffen, als die Wolkendecke aufreißt. Merlin schließt die Augen um zu antworten. "Mordred. Das ist also dein Werk." Als Antwort erhält er ein bösartiges Lachen. "Wieso Mordred? Was haben dir die Bewohner von Camelot getan? Wenn du dich an mir rächen willst, dann stell dich mir!" "Ach Merlin, dass wäre doch zu einfach, nicht war? Nein, ich will das du leidest. Ich will sehen, wie du an der Verzweiflung zerbrichst. An der Verzweiflung alles getan und doch versagt zu haben. Ich will sehen wie einsam du bist. Du hast deinen König und dessen Königreich einmal gerettet. Ein zweites Mal wird es dir nicht gelingen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dabei zusehen wirst, wie Camelot untergehen wird. Dann wirst du mich anbetteln dich zu erlösen. " In Merlins Kopf tönt erneut ein garstiges Lachen. "Komm schon Merlin, ich will sehen, wie du das Feuer löschst. Du weißt, dass du es tun musst. Nur du kannst es Aufhalten, bevor es die gesamte Unterstadt in Flammen gesetzt hat. Nur ein Regen mit Magie hervorgerufen, kann meine Flammen töten. Komm schon, ich warte!" Dann ist es still in Merlins Kopf. Der junge Zauberer versucht noch einmal seinen Kontrahenten zu erreichen, aber vergeblich. Mordred antwortet nicht mehr. Merlin öffnet die Augen und sieht in die seines Königs.

"Merlin, hat er Recht? Kannst nur du das Feuer aufhalten?" Merlin seufzt. "Ich vermute es." Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Was bezweckt er damit?" Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht will er, dass ich mich dem Volk über offenbare?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Du darfst Magie zur Verteidigung Camelots einsetzen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dich das Volk danach an meiner Seite akzeptieren wird." Dann sieht er wieder Richtung Unterstadt. "Laß uns erstmal sehen, was da los ist. Vielleicht hat Sir Leon einen Weg gefunden, das Feuer aufzuhalten." Merlin nickt. Zusammen mit seinem König durchquert er den Schloßhof und läuft in Richtung Unterstadt.

Als beide bei Sir Leon eintreffen, sind sie entsetzt. Ein großer Teil der Unterstadt steht in Flammen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung versuchen die Menschen das Übergreifen auf andere Häuser zu verhindern, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Sir Leon steht mitten auf der Straße und koordiniert die Löschversuche. Als er den König erblickt, geht er auf ihn zu. Sein Haar ist voller Asche, sein Gesicht ist rußverschmiert. "My Lord, wir können das Feuer nicht aufhalten. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschiet, wird die gesamte Unterstadt abbrennen. Wir haben bereits mit der Evakuierung begonnen, aber die Menschen wollen ihr Hab und Gut nicht verlassen. Sie versuchen zu retten was zu retten ist. Vergeblich." Arthur sieht sich um und Sir Leon fügt hinzu. "Es ist wie verhext. Das Feuer scheint gegen unser Wasser unempflindlich zu sein. Wann immer wir ein Feuer gelöscht haben, flammt es kurze Zeit später wieder auf." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Noch dazu kommt die Wasserknappheit. Wir können nicht mehr lange so weitermachen. Die Brunnen geben kaum noch Wasser her." Arthur nickt. "Ich verstehe." Dann dreht er sich zu Merlin um, der entsetzt auf die brennende Unterstadt sieht. Sir Leon hat sich bereits wieder seinen Menschenketten zugewandt und gibt neue Anweisungen.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin dreht sich jetzt Arthur zu. "Arthur? Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn wir die Unterstadt retten wollen, muß ich meine Magie einsetzen." Arthur nickt. "Was wirst du tun?" Merlin sieht zu einem der Türme hinauf. "Ich muss da hinauf und einen Regen rufen. Ein Regen magischen Ursprungs wird die Feuer aufhalten." Arthur schüttelt besorgt den Kopf. "Aber dann sieht dich jeder, dass.." Merlin lächelt. "Ihr wisst doch, ich habe viele Gesichter. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, den alten Magier nicht noch einmal zum Leben erwecken zu müssen, aber hier scheint er von Nöten zu sein." Arthur sieht ihn skeptisch an. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?" Merlin nickt. "Ganz sicher. Es ist meine Aufgabe Euch und Camelot zu beschützen. Und genau das werde ich auch tun." Arthur nickt erneut. "Dann werde ich dich begleiten." Gemeinsam laufen beide zurück in Richtung Schloss und verschwinden in Gaius Gemächern.

Gaius ist nicht anwesend. Er ist bereits zu Gwen geeilt und hat zusammen mit ihr die Versorgung der Verwundeten und Evakuierten übernommen. Arthur und Merlin laufen gemeinsam in Richtung von Merlins Zimmer, als der junge Zauberer innehält und sich zu seinem König wendet. "Arthur? Bitte wartet hier." Arthur stutzt kurz, nickt dann aber und sieht dabei zu wie Merlin in seinem Zimmer verschwindet.

Kurze Zeit später kommt der alte Zauberer langsam wieder aus Merlins Zimmer heraus. Langsam läuft er auf seinen König zu und sieht ihm in die Augen. Für einen Moment schweigen beide. Dann schüttelt Arthur plötzlich den Kopf. "Ich wusste, ich habe diese Augen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen." Dann grinst er ihn an. "Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft mich zu täuschen. Jetzt wo ich weiß, wer du bist, frage ich mich, wie ich so blind gewesen sein kann. Natürlich bist das du." Merlin in Gestalt des alten Zaubereres lächelt. "Es ist trotzdem ein seltsames Gefühl Euch so gegenüberzutreten und zu wissen, dass Ihr wisst, wer ich bin." Bevor er etwas hinzufügen kann, geht die Tür auf und Sir Galahad platzt zur Tür herein.

Für einen Moment ist der Ritter sprachlos. Verblüfft sieht er von seinem König zu dem alten Zauberer. Dann berappelt er sich. "My Lord, wir sind nicht schnell genug mit der Evakuierung! Ein Teil der Bevölkerung ist von einer großer Feuerwand eingeschlossen. Ist müßt sofort kommen." Dabei läuft er langsam auf den alten Zauberer zu, bis er direkt vor ihm zum Stehen kommt und mustert ihn von oben bis unten. Dann sieht er seinen König an. "Wer ist das und was bedeutet das?" Arthur lächelt. "Schön zu wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der ihn nicht erkennt." Dann dreht er sich zu Merlin um. "Sieh ihm in die Augen und du wirst ihn erkennen." Der junge Ritter macht einen weiteren Schritt auf den alten Zauberer zu. Ja, diese Augen kommen ihm bekannt vor, aber kennen tut er den alten Mann deswegen trotzdem nicht. Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Jetzt meldet sich Merlin in Gestalt des Alten. "Wir sollten gehen. Wenn wir das Feuer löschen und die Menschen retten wollen, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen." Sein König nickt. "Natürlich. Geh vor. Du kennst den Weg." Der Alte nickt und läuft zur Tür hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Arthur. Sir Galahad steht noch immer da und sieht ihnen verblüfft hinterher. Dann reißt er sich zusammen und läuft ihnen nach.


	10. Chapter 10

Erschöpft erreicht der alte Zauberer die Spitze des Turmes. Neben ihm steht Arthur und beiden folgt Sir Galahad. Gemeinsam sehen sie in die Unterstadt hinunter. Das Bild, das sie sehen ist entsetzlich. Eine riesige Feuerwalze frißt sich durch die gesamte Unterstadt. Überall laufen Menschen umher und versuchen ihr Hab und Gut zu retten. Dazwischen kämpfen Ritter und Wachen mit den Flammen und versuchen, die Menschen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Arthur legt seine Hand auf die Schulter des alten Zauberers. "Du kannst das. Rette sie Merlin. Rette sie." Jetzt klappt dem Ritter der Mund auf. Er starrt den alten Mann, der vor ihm steht an. Das ist Merlin?

Der Alte hebt die Hände. Augenblicklich zieht sich der Himmel zu und eine dicke Wolke nach der Anderen schiebt sich vor die Sonne. Fassungslos sehen Arthur und Sir Galahad zum Himmel hinauf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hat sich die Wolkendecke geschlossen. Es ist finster geworden in Camelot. Dafür leuchten die Flammen in der Unterstadt jetzt umso stärker.

Die Menschen und Ritter in der Unterstadt halten in der Bewegung inne und sehen ebenso zum Himmel. Nicht noch ein Gewitter! Nicht noch mehr Blitzeinschläge! Nicht noch mehr Flammen! Nicht noch mehr verbrannte Häuser! Ein alter in schwarz gekleideter Mann steht in der Menschenmenge. Er lächelt bösartig. In Gedanken ruft der Merlin. "So Merlin, hast du dich also entschieden, dem Volk zu helfen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob es deine Hilfe überhaupt will.." Er grinst fies.

Merlin steht noch immer mit erhobenen Händen auf dem Turm. Die erneute Gedankenrede Mordreds hat ihn kurz verzagen lassen, aber ein vertrauensvolles Nicken seines Königs hat ihn wieder daran erinnert, was er hier tut und für wen er es tut.

Der alte schwarz gekleidete Mann in der Menschenmenge erhebt zitternd die Hand und zeigt zum Turm hinauf, zu dem dort oben stehenden Zauberer, zu dem dort oben stehenden Merlin. Mit gebrochenen Stimme schreit er so laut er kann. "Seht dort oben! Dort steht ein Zauberer! Er hat den Sturm gerufen! Er hat das Feuer verursacht!" Die Menschen und die Ritter drehen sich Augenblicklich in Richtung Schloss um und sehen zum Turm hinauf. Tatsächlich dort steht ein alter Mann mit erhobenen Händen und scheint dieses erneute Gewitter heraufzubeschwören!

Merlin ist inzwischen wieder voll konzentriert. Die Wolkendecke hat sich endgültig geschlossen. Es zucken bereits erste Blitze durch die Luft. Er erhebt seine Stimme und ruft das Wort "Tídrénas!" in den Himmel. Augenblicklich tropfen dicke Regentropfen aus den schwarzen Wolken. Erst wenige vereinzelte, dann mehr und mehr, schließlich gießt es in Strömen. Als Merlins Augen seine Farbe wechseln, ist er bereits vollständig durchnässt.

Die Flammen versiegen nach und nach. Stattdessen steigt jetzt weißer Wasserdampf in die Höhe und die Luft kühlt sich auch merklich ab. Die Menschen in den Straßen trauen ihren Augen kaum. Der Alte oben auf dem Turm hat tatsächlich einen Regen gerufen um die Feuer der Unterstadt zu löschen. Nach einen kurzen Moment der Stille brechen sie in Jubel aus und umarmen sich gegenseitig. Das Feuer ist besiegt, die restliche Unterstadt mit ihren Menschen gerettet. Die Ritter, allen voran Sir Leon, stehen noch immer fassungslos da und sehen zum Turm hinauf. Bereits völlig durchnässt sehen sie sich in der Unterstadt um. Große Teile sind vollständig abgebrannt. Langsam sammeln sich die Truppen und ziehen zusammen mit der jubelnden Bevölkerung zum Schloss in den Schloßhof hinauf. Der Alte, in schwarz gekleidete, ist ebenfalls unter ihnen. Aber er jubelt nicht. Stattdessen lächelt er bösartig. Er ruft Merlin erneut. "Gut gemacht Merlin. Wirklich gut gemacht. Ich wusste doch, dass du es kannst. Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet. Du tust immer genau das, was man von dir erwartet nicht wahr?"


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin auf dem Turm nimmt die Hände herunter. Die erneute Gedankenrede Mordreds beunruhigt ihn doch zutiefst. Was hat er damit bezweckt? Sofort hört der Regen auf und die Wolken schieben sich auseinander. Die Sonnen keht zurück und taucht alles in helles Licht. Es riecht, wie nach einem Sommergewitter, frisch nach Regen. Die Luft ist feucht, die durchnässten Kleider kleben an den Körpern der Menschen. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen.

Der junge Mann in Gestalt des alten Zauberers lächelt glücklich. Die Menschen, das Volk von Camelot hat ihn gesehen und jubelt ihm zu. Glücklich dreht er sich zu Arthur und Sir Galahad um. "Du hast es geschafft Merlin. Gut gemacht." Arthur lächelt. Und auch der junge Ritter an seiner Seite ist mindestens genauso stolz wie der König selbst. Dann wird es plötzlich still im Schloßhof. Das Jubeln verstummt und Gemurmel macht sich breit.

Der Alte Mordred steht in der Menschenmenge und hat seine Stimmer erhoben. "Ihr Narren! Ihr jubelt einem Zauberer zu! Ja, er hat die Feuer gelöscht. Aber hat er sie zuvor nicht erst verursacht? Woher wissen wir, dass das nicht nur eine große Täuschung ist? Was ist, wenn er die Feuer absichtlich verursacht hat um euch jetzt zu retten? Was für ein großes Schauspiel! In der Tat! Gehörte das nicht alles zu seinem Plan? Er tut so, als ob er euch und eure Häuser gerettet hat, um sich hier einzuschleichen! Ich sage, dass wird ihm nicht gelingen. Er hat unsere Häuser auf dem Gewissen, Menschen sind dabei verletzt worden! Wollt ihr das wirklich hinnehmen? Er ist und bleibt ein Zauberer! Ich sage, der Zauberer gehört auf den Scheiterhaufen!" Die um ihn stehenden Menschen sind verunsichert.

Vielleicht hat der Alte Recht. Stimmengewirr erhebt sich. Und Mordred setzt noch eines drauf. "Ich sage, er darf uns nicht entkommen. Er ist ein Zauberer! Einem Zauberer darf man nicht vertrauen!" Und schon bewaffnet sich das Volk mit Forken und Dreschflegeln. Mordred zeigt mit dem Finger nach oben auf den Turm. "Seht ihn euch an! Dort steht er selbstgefällig!" Dann wendet er sich den Wachen und den Rittern zu. "Und was machen unsere Ritter?Ich denke, sie sollen uns beschützen! Aber nein, sie machen gar nichts!" Er zeigt wieder auf den Zauberer. "Ich sage euch, was wir tun werden! Wir holen uns den Zauberer! Dafür wird er bezahlen! Brennen soll er!"

Sir Leon ist fassungslos. Was geschieht hier? Wie konnte die Stimmung so kippen? Plötzlich stehen er uns seine Ritter dem eigenen Volk gegenüber. Wütend verlangt es Einlass in das Schloss und drängt sich bereits die Treppe hinauf. Er kann doch unmöglich gegen sein eigenes Volk kämpfen. Er ruft seinen Männern zu: "Laßt sie nicht durch!" Die Ritter und Wachen bilden eine Reihe vor dem Eingang zum Schloß. Die Menschenmenge kommt zum Stehen. Mordred lächelt boshaft, dann fügt er in wütendem Ton hinzu: "Seht euch unsere Ritter an! Anstatt uns zu beschützen, beschützen sie diesen Zauberer!" Er wendet sich dem Volk zu. "Ich sage euch, dass lassen wir uns nicht gefallen! Stürmt den Eingang!"Sir Leon sieht den Alten an, der die Menge aufwidelt. Dann erhebt er seine Stimme. "Volk von Camelot! Hört mir zu!" Augenblicklich beruhigt sich das Volk. Die Worte von Sir Leon haben auch hier Gewicht. Für einen Augenblick ist es totenstill. "Ich verstehe eure Aufregung. Und ich versichere euch, ich werde der Sache persönlich nachgehen. Der Zauberer wird nicht entkommen, ich werde ihn festnehmen lassen und der Gerichtsbarkeit des Königs unterstellen. Aber Selbstjustiz ist keine Lösung. Jeder Mensch hat eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung verdient."

Nach einem kurzen Moment erhebt sich Gemurmel in der Menschenmenge, die Unruhe steigt wieder an. Rufe aus der Menge heraus erfolgen. "Wieso ist er dann immernoch frei?" gefolgt von "ja, stellt ihn vor Gericht" bis zu "nein, ich sage, wir richten ihn gleich hin" lassen Sir Leon erschaudern. "Bitte beruhigt euch. Geht nach Hause. Überlasst den Zauberer uns. Bitte kümmert euch um eure Häuser und um eure Familien." Dann dreht er sich zu Sir Percival um, der hinter ihm steht, um. "Nimm ein paar Männer und nimm den Zauberer gefangen." Der große Ritter nickt und verschwindet mit etwa 10 Mann im inneren des Schlosses. Sie Leon redet derweil weiter auf das Volk ein. "Bitte, geht jetzt nach Hause. Wir kümmern uns darum." Das Volk nickt zustimmend, dann löst sich die Menschenmenge langsam auf. In Strömen verlassen sie den Schloßhof. Zwischen ihnen läuft schwer auf einen Stock gestützt ein alter Mann. Vergnügt und doch ein wenig enttäuscht lächelt er grimmig vor sich hin. Das Volk steht zu sehr hinter seinem König und dessen Rittern. Aber es hat dennoch gereicht. Allein die entsetzten Augen Merlins zu sehen, hat ihm ein auserordentliches Vergnügen beschert. Und das gerühmte Vertrauen hat einen kleinen Riß erhalten, auf dem er Aufbauen kann.

Der alte Zauberer auf dem Turm ist von der Brüstung zurückgetreten. Entsetzt hat er verfolgt, wie die Stimmung kippte. Sie wollen ihn auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sehen. Wie erstarrt steht er da und sieht zu Boden. Arthur und Sir Galahad sind ebenso fassungslos und sehen ihn hilflos an. Arthur fasst sich als erster. "Merlin, du musst dich zurückverwandeln. Sofort!" Merlin sieht auf. Von der Treppe her ist bereits das Getrammpel vieler Soldatenstiefel zu hören. Sie kommen um Merlin zu holen und zu verhaften. Und das obwohl er die Unterstadt gerettet hat. Er ist noch immer unfähig zu bewegen. Arthur schreit ihn jetzt an. "Merlin! Merlin, du musst dich verwandeln. Jetzt!" Jetzt erwacht auch Merlin aus seiner Starre. Er greift in seine Tasche und holt einen kleinen Trank hervor. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck und verwandelt sich augenblicklich in sein junges ich zurück. Schnell schlüpft er mit Hilfe von Sir Galahad aus dem Gewand des alten Zauberers. Er ist sichtlich erschöpft. Und schon stehen auch schon Sir Percival und seine Ritter auf dem Turm und sehen sich suchen um.

"Arthur? My Lord? Wo ist der Zauberer?" Arthur dreht sich erleichtert zu den Rittern um. "Er ist weg. Er hat sich in Luft aufgelöst, als wir zusammen hier oben ankamen. Wir konnten nichts tun. Er war einfach zu schnell für uns." Sir Percival seufzt erleichtert. "Ihr seid in Ordnung? Nicht verletzt?" Arthur schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, er hat uns nichts getan. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es seine Absicht war." Arthur sieht sich noch einmal zu Merlin um. Er steht neben Sir Galahad und ringt noch immer etwas nach Atem. Der König nickt ihm und dem Ritter zu. Dann läuft der König zusammen mit Sir Percival und den Rittern die Stufen hinunter. Traurig sieht Merlin zu Sir Galahad auf. Aufmuntern lächelt dieser ihn an. "Komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer. Du solltest dich ausruhen." Merlin nickt. Gemeinsam verlassen auch sie den Turm.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin betritt in Begleitung von Sir Galahad die Gemächer seines Ziehvaters. Gaius steht an einen der Schränke und packt gerade weiteres Verbandsmaterial ein, als er aufsieht und in das verstörte Gesicht seines jungen Freundes sieht. "Merlin! Merlin, was ist passiert?" Da Merlin nicht antwortet, antwortet Sir Galahad an seiner Stelle. "Merlin hat einen Regen gezaubert und damit die Unterstadt gerettet. Nur leider haben das die Menschen von Camelot etwas anders gesehen." Er hält kurz inne um Merlin anzusehen, dann fährt er fort. "Sie haben ihn für die Entstehung des Feuers verantwortlich gemacht und haben sich zusammengerottet um ihn auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Aber er konnte sich rechtzeitig zurückverwandeln. Alles ist nochmal gut ausgegangen." Er sieht Merlin mitleidig an. "Aber ich glaube, es hat ihn ziemlich getroffen." Gaius nickt. "Danke Sir Galahad. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Geht zurück zu Arthur. Er wird eure Hilfe brauchen. Ach und richtet der Königin aus, dass ich hier noch einen Moment brauche." Der Ritter nickt. "Natürlich Gaius. Wenn ich sonst noch etwas tun kann, lasst es mich bitte wissen." Dann verlässt er das Zimmer.

Merlin hat sich derweil auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Noch immer bekommt er kein Wort heraus. Noch immer ist er fassungslos über das Erlebte. Er ist es gewohnt, nie Lob oder Dank für seine Hilfe zu erhalten. Aber diesen Hass, der ihm dort oben entgegengeschlagen ist, hat er noch nie gespürt. Er sieht zu Gaius auf. "Ich habe doch nur geholfen. Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich ihre Stadt, ihre Häuser niederbrennen könnte, um sie dann zu retten? Das ist doch Irrsinn!" Er schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Ich dachte, ich bekäme heute die Möglichkeit, den Menschen zu zeigen, dass Magie für Gutes verwendet werden kann... ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte sie für die Magie gewinnen." Erneut schüttelt er traurig den Kopf.

Gaius seufzt und nimmt seinen Ziehsohn in den Arm. "Merlin, Menschen sind leicht zu beeinflussen. Außerdem haben sie nach einem Schuldigen für die Katastrophe gesucht. Da kamst du ihnen gerade Recht. Einem Zauberer die Schuld zu geben ist immer leicht." Merlin schluchzt. "Sie hassen mich... sie hassen mich..." Gaius drückt seinen jungen Freund dicht an sich. "Merlin, sie hassen dich nicht. Sie waren nur wütend und haben einen Schuldigen gesucht. Aber sie haben den Falschen gefunden. Du bist dafür nicht verantwortlich." Liebevoll streicht er über sein Haar. "Nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen. Die Menschen sind verzweifelt. Viele haben alles verloren, was sie besaßen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie wüßten, wer wirklich das Feuer gelöscht hat, hätten sie dich nicht angegriffen. Die Menschen hier wissen doch, dass unser Merlin Arthur treu ergeben ist. Aber sie haben nur einen Zauberer gesehen. All ihre Verzweiflung, all ihre Wut hat sich auf ihn projeziert. Du darfst, das nicht persönlich nehmen. Du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Jeder der dort oben gestanden hätte und Magie gewirkt hätte, wäre heute für sie der Verantwortliche gewesen." Merlin nickt.

Gaius sieht ihm jetzt in die traurigen Augen. "Merlin, ich muss die Verwundeten versorgen. Gwen wartet auf mich. Geh in dein Zimmer, ruh dich aus. Schlaf ein bißchen." Er steht auf und sieht auf seinen noch Ziehsohn hinunter. Dann nimmt er die Verbände und verlässt das Zimmer. Bevor er durch die Tür tritt, sieht er sich noch einmal zu Merlin um. Traurig sitz der junge Zauberer noch immer auf dem Stuhl. Traurig und einsam.


	13. Chapter 13

Der junge Zauberer ist schließlich doch aufgestanden, in sein Zimmer gegangen und hat sich dort auf sein Bett fallen lassen. Nur an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Immer wenn er die Augen schließt, verfolgt ihn die Meute. Immer wieder hat er das Bild vor Augen, wie sie ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen bringen wollen. Da beschützt er das Volk von Camelot und zum Dank will es ihn verbrennen. Immer wieder hört er ihre Rufe, sieht die Gesichter der wütenden Menschenmenge, wie sie Einlass in das Schloss fordert. Er setzt sich auf und zieht seine Knie an. Gedankenverloren starrt er vor sich hin, als Arthur eintritt und sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzt.

"Ich habe dir noch gar nicht gedankt." Er lächelt seinen zaubernden Freund an. "Danke Merlin." Merlin nickt. Nach Lächeln ist ihm noch immer nicht zumute. "Merlin, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich.." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Sie werden mich nie akzeptieren, wie ich bin, nicht wahr? Ich habe mir all die Jahre etwas vorgemacht. Ich dachte immer, wenn erst Ihr mich akzeptiert habt, wird es anders. Aber es hat sich nichts verändert. Sie hassen mich... Sie hassen meine Magie..." Eine Träne läuft über sein Gesicht. "Merlin, sie kennen dich doch gar nicht. Aber ich kenne dich. Gib jetzt nicht auf. Sie werden dich irgendwann akzeptieren. So wie ich es tue. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, hat Mordred gewonnen." Verblüfft sieht ihn der junge Zauberer an. "Wie meint Ihr das?" Arthur sieht ihm in die Augen. "Merlin, nur zusammen sind wir stark. Mordred versucht dich zu isolieren. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat das Volk aufgewiegelt. Sir Leon berichtete von einem schwarz gekleideten Alten als Redelsführer und Aufwiegler. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Er hat einen Alterungszauber benutzt, so wie du. Deshalb konnten wir ihn auch nicht finden."

Merlin schließt die Augen. "Der Alte am Brunnen im Schloßhof, ich habe seine Anwesenheit gespührt. Ich konnte sie nur nicht zuordnen." Arthur nickt. "Ich weiß nicht, wieso er das Volk gegen die Magie aufbringt. Er schneidet sich doch ins eigene Fleisch." Merlin sieht zu Arthur auf. "Es ist ihm egal. Er hat nichts zu verlieren. Er ist bereits tot. Alles was er will, ist Camelot und Euch vernichten." Arthur lächelt. "Und dazu muss er dich ins Abseits drängen. Er will dir wehtun. Lass es nicht zu. Lass ihn kein Mißtrauen säen. Es wird ihm nicht gelingen." Arthur legt eine Hand auf Merlins Schulter. "Merlin, irgendwann wird das Volk Magie wieder akzeptieren. Bis dahin hast du aber immernoch mein Vetrauen. Und das deiner anderen Freunde, Gaius Vertrauen und Gwens Vertrauen. Und nicht zuletzt das Vertrauen von Sir Gwaine und Sir Galahad. Wir vertrauen dir. Vertraue dir selbst auch. Mordred wird heute keinen Erfolg haben. Camelot bleibt stark. Denn wir sind stark. Wir sind einig und stehen zueinander. Die Grundfesten, Vertrauen und Loyalität sind so einfach nicht zu zerstören. Nicht, wennn wir es nicht zulassen." Er lächelt ihn an. Jetzt kann auch Merlin wieder ein klein wenig lächeln. "Danke My Lord."

"Komm, wir müssen eine Unterstadt wieder aufbauen. Wir haben viel zu tun." Der König steht auf und reicht Merlin die Hand. Merlin greift die Hand seines Königs und steht ebenfalls auf. Beide stehen sich gegenüber. Gerade als Arthur sich zur Tür umdreht, taumelt Merlin und stürzt aufs Bett. Arthur sieht zu ihm herunter. Entsetzt bückt er sich und hält ihn fest. "Merlin? Merlin, was ist los? Rede mit mir!" Merlin, der sich aufgerappelt hat, setzt sich aufs Bett. Der junge Zauberer ist bleich vor Schreck. Sein Puls rast und sein Herz schlägt mit ungeheurem Tempo. Entsetzt sieht er zu seinem König auf. Er findet kaum die richtigen Worte. Stammelnd ringt er um Fassung. "Arthur, etwas schreckliches ist passiert. Etwas unglaublich Schreckliches. Ich kann... " Der junge Zauberer schüttelt den Kopf. Traurig, unendlich traurig und mit Schmerzen in seinen Augen findet er noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte. Arthur setzt sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett. "Merlin, du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist!" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. Er kämpft mit den Tränen. Verzweifelt, kämpft er dagegen an. "Meine Magie, ich habe etwas gespürt. Etwas Furchtbares.. eine Erschütterung.. eine Verschiebung... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Zuletzt habe ich sie gespürt, als Morgana jemanden an Samhain geopfert hat." Arthur sieht ihn entsetzt an. "Was willst du damit sagen? Hat jemand die Dorocha erneut frei gelassen?" Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, dass nicht. Aber es wurde eine Seele geopfert." Arthur springt auf. "Bitte was? Jemand hat eine Seele geopfert? Ein Menschenopfer? Bist du dir sicher?" Merlin nickt. Angstvoll sieht er zu seinem König auf. "Ich weiß nicht zu welchem Zweck. Aber ich fürchte, es bedeutet nichts Gutes. Es war so mächtig, es hat mich fast zerrissen, bis in mein Innerstes habe ich diese Erschütterung in der Magie gespürt.. und das macht mir Angst.. unglaubliche Angst.."


	14. Chapter 14

Es ist dunkel geworden in Camelot. Im Schloß schläft bereits alles. Alles? Nein, nicht alles. Ein junger Mann schleicht aus seinem Zimmer, läuft an seinem schlafenden Mentor vorbei und verlässt das Schloss um am Stadttor genau in die Arme seines Königs zu laufen. Er lehnt mit verschränkten Armen an der Mauer. "Merlin, wenn du denkst, ich lasse dich allein gehen, hast du dich geirrt." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich.." "Du willst sie fragen gehen, nicht wahr? Du willst Aithusa fragen. Merlin, ich dachte, du vertraust mir. Hör auf mit diesen Alleingängen." Merlin schluckt schuldbewußt. "Entschuldigung, Macht der Gewohnheit." Sein König lächelt ihn an. "Schon gut." Er geht auf Merlin zu. "Also, wo wollen wir hin?" Merlin sieht ihn an. "Ihr wollt wirklich mitkommen? Ich kann Euch doch auch morgen Bericht erstatten?" Jetzt lächelt sein Freund erst recht. "Und mir Aithusa entgehen lassen? Kommt nicht in Frage. Also sag schon, wo geht es hin?" Merlin seufzt. "Also schön. Bleibt hier, ich hole die Pferde. Es ist nicht allzuweit von hier. Aber doch zu weit um zu laufen." Damit dreht er sich um und verschwindet im Stall. Kurze Zeit später kommt er mit zwei gesattelten Pferden zurück. König und Diener sitzen auf und reiten im Galopp aus der Stadt.

Auf einem großen Feld unweit der Stadt halten sie an. Arthur sieht sich um. "Aber sie ist ja gar nicht da!" Enttäuscht sieht er zu Merlin. Der springt bereits grinsend von seinem Pferd. "Natürlich nicht. Habt Ihr gedacht, sie würde hier die ganze Zeit warten?" Arthur steigt jetzt ebenfalls ab. "Nicht? Ich dachte, du hast dich irgendwie hier mit ihr verabredet." Merlin lächelt und bindet die Pferde an einen Baum. Dann ruft er seinem König zu. "Kommt, wir müssen noch ein Stück zu Fuß. Wir lassen die Pferde hier, nicht dass sie in Panik geraten. Mitten auf dem Feld halten sie an. Der König ist verwundert. Er dreht sich im Kreis. "Und jetzt? Hier ist doch nichts! Ich dachte Drachen leben in den Bergen oder in Höhlen?" Merlin grinst. "Und jetzt... werde ich sie rufen!" Damit sieht er zum Himmel empor und ruft den letzten Drachen in deren Sprache. "Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid!"(phonetisch: Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!)

Sein König steht neben ihm und sieht ihn verblüfft an. "Du kannst den Drachen rufen? Du kannst ihn rufen?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Dann sieht er seinem Freund in die Augen. "Nach allem was ich bisher über dich erfahren habe, schaffst du es trotzdem noch mich zu verblüffen. Wird das irgendwann aufhören? Werde ich dich jemals richtig kennen?" Merlin strahlt ihn an. Dann sieht er zum Himmel empor. "My Lord, da kommt sie!" Er zeigt mit seinem Finger auf einen winzigen Punkt am Himmel. Und tatsächlich kommt in der Dunkelheit ein heller Fleck auf sie zu, der immer größer wird. Schon nimmt er die Gestalt eines Drachen an, um im nächsten Augenblick in voller Größe und Schönheit vor dem Drachenmeister und dem König zu landen.


	15. Chapter 15

Aithusa verneigt sich leicht und die beiden Männer erwidern die Geste. Arthur geht sofort auf sie zu, um ihren Kopf zu streicheln. Merlin dagegen bleibt stehen und sieht sie besorgt an. "Hast du es auch gespürt? Die Verschiebung der Magie? Was war das? War es das, was ich denke? War es ein Menschenopfer?" Der Drache neigt seinen Kopf zu Arthur herunter, der mittlerweile an ihn herangetreten ist. Kurz schließt sie die Augen um das Streicheln zu genießen, dann antwortet sie jedoch sachlich. "Ich habe es gespürt. Und ja, es war ein Menschenopfer. Solch eine Magieverzerrung wird nur durch ein Menschenopfer verursacht." Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe es befürchtet." Dann sieht er wieder zu Aithusa auf. "Aber wieso? Wer macht das heute noch und aus welchem Grund?" Aithusa antwortet zögerlich. "Die Frage nach dem wer, brauche ich nicht zu beantworten. Ich denke, dass weißt du selbst." Merlin nickt.

"Mordred." Der Drache nickt. "Und die Frage nach dem wieso kann ich dir nicht genau beantworten. Ich beobachte jedoch seit geraumer Zeit, einen unaufhörlichen Strom an Menschen. Alle diese Menschen haben eines gemeinsam und sie haben ein gemeinsames Ziel. Sie suchen den Steinkreis von Grange am Lough Gur auf." "Den Steinkreis von Grange?" "Ja, junger Zauberer. Dieser Steinkreis ist das Zentrum eines großen Treffens. Es ist eine großes Druidentreffen, dass alle paar Jahrzehnte abgehalten wird, wenn der Mond, die Sonne und die Erde eine bestimmte Konstellation haben. Die Menschen dort sind eigentlich friedfertig. Es sind ganze Familien mit Frauen und Kindern. Und alle diese Menschen vereint die Magie. Alle diese Menschen besitzen Magie."

Jetzt zuckt auch Arthur zusammen. Er macht mehrere Schritte rückwärts und stellt sich neben Merlin. "Wieviele sind es? Und wieso geschieht es, ohne das wir es merken? Einen so großen Menschenstrom hätten wir doch bemerken müssen?" Der Drache schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, denn der Schrein liegt in Lots Königreich. Und es sind Hunderte." Arthur sieht sie verwundert an. "Hunderte? Aber ich dachte immer, mein Vater hat fast alle Magier vernichtet?" Er sieht kurz zu Merlin. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint.. ich.." "Schon gut. Ich verstehe,was Ihr sagen wollt." Aithusa nickt. "Ja, euer Vater hat viele Zauberer vernichtet. Aber die Druiden haben schon immer sehr zurückgezogen gelebt. Nicht einmal er konnte sie alle finden. Viele haben sich über Jahre versteckt und verleugnet. Viele Menschen mit Magie haben ihre Gabe nie benutzt. Viele von den Menschen, die dort hineilen, wissen gar nicht, dass sie Magie besitzen. Es zieht sie einfach dahin. Es ist die Magie, die sie dahin zieht." Merlin sieht an sich herunter. "Was ist mit mir? Wieso zieht es mich nicht dahin?" Der Drache sieht ihn an. "Das weiß ich nicht junger Zauberer. Aber dort scheint es, hat man heute das Ritual des Menschenopfers wieder auferstehen lassen."

Merlin ist noch immer nicht zufrieden. "Aber weshalb machen sie das? Weshalb opfern sie einen Menschen? Was vermag es?" Der Drache zögert, bevor er antwortet. "Ein Menschenopfer in Verbindung mit dem richtigen Zauberspruch ist sehr mächtig. Was auch immer Morderd vor hat, es ist etwas sehr großes und wichtiges. Leider kann ich dir Drachenmeister und Euch König von Camelot nicht weiterhelfen. Aber ich kann Euch sagen, dass der größte Teil der dortigen Menschen, nichts mit dem Menschenopfer zu tun hat. Sie denken, sie kommen zu einem großen Fest zusammen um einer bestimmten Sternenkonstellation zu huldigen. Sie sind keine Gefahr für Euch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, was auch immer Mordred plant, wird eine Gefahr sein." Dann breitet der Drache seine Schwingen aus. "Lebt wohl, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns schon in naher Zukunft erneut sehen." Und mit Schwung und Eleganz hebt sie ab und fliegt davon. Merlin und sein König sehen ihr schweigend nach.

Auf dem Weg nach Camelot reiten König und Diener schweigend Seite an Seite bis Merlin Arthur schließlich fragt. "Arthur? Was werdet Ihr unternehmen?" Arthur sieht zu seinem Diener herüber. "Ich weiß es nicht. Darüber muss ich erst noch nachdenken. Der Steinkreis von Grange am Lough Gur liegt in Lots Königreich. Was immer wir vorhaben, zuerst müssen wir ihn darüber informieren und auf seine Hilfe und sein Einverständnis hoffen." Merlin nickt. "Ich verstehe." Arthur fährt fort. "Noch dazu, wissen wir gar nicht, was Mordred wirklich vor hat. Marschiere ich in Lots Königreich, könnte ich einen Krieg riskieren. Was ist, wenn er mit Mordred im Bunde ist?" Merlin zuckt zusammen. "Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?" Arthur seufzt. "Nein. Aber ich kann es nicht ausschließen. Ja, wir haben eine Friedensvertrag mit Lot geschlossen. Aber Lot war schon immer sehr wankelmütig." Merlin nickt erneut. "Wir sollten zuerst mehr über dieses Druidentreffen und diesen Schrein herausfinden. Ich werde gleich morgen Gaius darüber ausfragen und dann werde ich die Chroniken nach Informationen durchsuchen." Arthur lächelt. "Danke Merlin."

Gerade eben reiten sie durch das Stadttor hinein. "Aber erst Morgen. Wir sollten zu Bett gehen. Der Tag war sehr anstrengend." Im Schloßhof halten sie an und Arthur springt von seinem Pferd. Müde streckt er sich und gähnt. "Gute Nacht Merlin. Bring doch bitte noch die Pferde weg. Den Rest schaffe ich allein. Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Merlin springt ebenfalls von seinem Pferd. Er nimmt die Zügel seines Königs und verneigt sich. "Ich wünsche Euch ebenfalls eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Schlaft gut My Lord." Arthur nickt und läuft die Stufen ins Schloss hinauf. Merlin sieht ihm kurz nach, lächelt und geht mit den Pferden in Richtung Stall.


	16. Chapter 16

"Der Steinkreis von Grange wird auch Steine der Sonne genannt. Er liegt am Lough Gur, einem hufeisenförmigen dunklen See in Lots Königreich." Merlin hält mit dem Lesen inne. "Ich bin in König Lots Königreich aufgewachsen. Von diesem Ort habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Wie kommt das?" Verwundert ließt er weiter. "Der Steinkreis liegt dabei im Herzen des Hufeisens. Alle 35 Jahre stehen die Sonne, der Mond und die Erde in einer bestimmten Konstellation. Dann treffen sich alle Magier hier zu einem großen Fest." Merlin sieht aus dem Buch der Chroniken auf und sieht zu Gaius hinüber, der bereits wieder mit dem Packen seiner Arzttasche beschäftigt ist. "Demnach fand das letzte Treffen noch vor der großen Säuberung durch Uther statt." Gaius nickt und antwortet ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. "Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Man sagt, in der Mitte des Steinkreises steht ein besonderer Stein. Die Menschen kommen an diesem Festtag hierhin um ihre Opfergaben darzubringen."

Merlin ist verunsichert. "Opfergaben? Was für Opfergaben?" Gaius verschließt seine Arzttasche und dreht sich zu Merlin um. "Früchte, Gold, Schmuck, Tiere.. eben alles was den Menschen wichtig ist. Sie opfern der Göttin der Alten Religion." Merlin steht auf und legt das Buch auf den Tisch. Dann macht er einen Schritt auf Gaius zu. "Auch Menschenopfer?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber ich weiß auch nur wenig darüber." Merlin sieht seinem Mentor jetzt in die Augen. "Gaius, wieso zieht es mich nicht dorthin? Aithusa sagte, alle Menschen mit Magie zieht es zu diesem besonderen Tag wie von selbst dort hin. Und ich habe vorher noch nicht einmal davon gehört. Wie kommt das?"

Gaius schluckt. "Du glaubst nicht an die Alte Relgigion, vielleicht zieht es dich deshalb nicht dorthin. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht, weshalb er dich nicht anzieht, wie alle anderen Magier. Und Merlin, da ist noch etwas." Er hält inne, bevor er hinzufügt: "Merlin, deine Mutter hat dich versucht davon fernzuhalten. Sie hat dir absichtlich alle Informationen über dieser Ort vorenthalten." Merlin sieht ihn skeptisch an. "Wieso? Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Ort und mit mir?" Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. "Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Aber man sagt, über dem Steinkreis läge ein Fluch. Oder ein Segen. Je nachdem, wie man es betrachtet. Genaueres weiß ich leider darüber auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass deine Mutter große Angst vor diesem Ort hat. Und selbst dein Vater hat diesen Steinkreis gemieden. Er sieht zu dem Buch. "Steht denn nichts weiter darin?"

Merlin schüttelt enttäuscht den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Das heißt, wir wissen noch immer nicht, den Grund für die Opfer, die die Menschen darbringen. Aber wenn sie der Göttin der Alten Religion opfern, kann das nichts gutes bedeuten." Jetzt ist es Gaius der den Kopf schüttelt. "Nicht unbedingt. Für viele ist die Göttin nicht nur Göttin der Magie sondern auch Mutter der Erde. Sie beten sie daher auch um ihren Segen für die Familie, für die Ernte. Sie bitten um Gesundheit, ein langes Leben... nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nur weil sie der Göttin der Alten Religion opfern, heißt es nicht gleich, dass sie etwas Böses heraufbeschwören wollen." Merlin nickt. "Es geht also in erster Linie um alltägliche Sachen. Aber wie passt dann das Menschenopfer hinein?" Gaius seufzt. "Da bin ich überfragt. Menschenopfer waren selbst zu Hochzeiten der Alten Religion sehr selten. Ich kann dir darauf leider keine Antwort geben." Dann greift er seine Tasche. "Kommst du Merlin? Wir müssen nach den Verwundeten des großen Feuers sehen. Dabei brauche ich deine Hilfe." Merlin nickt. Gemeinsam verlassen Gaius und Merlin das Zimmer.


End file.
